


I know how to make you smile

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi is depressed. Kun learns the best way to make him feel better under the winter sun. He doesn't mind that it's in the middle of their history class</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know how to make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Well people, this is a kind of AU in which Leo and Sergio live in Rosario, go to the same school and play in Newell's minor leagues.
> 
> Sorry for the bad english, it's not my first lenguage

It was interesting to think about the contrast that things were doing at that moment. On the one hand, sat as he was on the right side of a desk stuck to the window, the sunlight was pleasantly warming his shoulders. It was a winter sun, so it was warming without burning him or making his head ache, almost like a stove, since the tepidity was really comforting. On the other hand, in contrast, if he moved his head to his side and looked at the boy sitting there, he would notice how a shadow seemed to be spreading in him, like a black aura chasing Leo.

It was four o'clock of the evening, the sleep was starting to take control of him, especially in the cryptic silence that was invading the classroom, only interrupted by the chalk hitting and writing in the board. Kun was wondering if there was a most boring topic that the one they were studying. Of course he couldn’t check it, since he wasn’t sure of what topic they were studying, he would have to pay some attention, but well, it was too much for him.

Speaking in class was forbidden, it wasn’t necessary to ask, the classes were always the same. In the moment when the teacher entered in the room, the silence consumed it. Nobody ever dear to speak in his presence. It would leave his suitcase in the desk, say in what page they would begin today, and while the student open their books, he would write a couple of key things in the board. Finished this, the rest of the class would pass by explaining, and explaining. How he didn’t remain without saliva continued being a mystery for Sergio.

When the professor took air to start talking, Kun knew for sure that today in specific was going to be hard to pay attention. Leo, by his side, was sighing, over and over, while he drew his book with football and strange people draws. His friend was like this since yesterday

Kun didn’t feel bad for Leo, he was feeling bad ‘cause he didn’t know how to raise up his humor. His friend was the kind of person that you should leave alone till they feel better, usually the bad humor didn’t last long in him, but for some reason, this time waiting was just too boring.

It wasn’t like Messi was getting angry too often, but in this occasion in specific it was becoming too annoying. He couldn’t stand not being able to do something helpful. He really wanted to help.

He was slightly sad too. They both played for the Newell's Old Boys minor leagues, and the previous day they had lost 3-0 to Rosario Central, the enemy of their club. This one had been a sad and melancholy Sunday, but today it was Monday, and for Kun they would have another chance to defeat those idiots from Rosario. He didn’t know how he came to such a mature conclusion so quickly, but since he had done it, he only wanted to be able to pass it.

With a slow movement, Kun extended his arm in the back of Leo's chair, and with tenderness he began to play with his hair. They were in the last row of a really big classroom, and with too many students for just one teacher, they could do a couple of things without being noticed or quarreled. With the thumb he began to caress his neck and his cheek.

Leo understood that his friend was trying to comfort him, and appreciating the effort, he took his head off the window and incline it towards his hand, eager to feel the caresses that he was providing to him, that were really nice. His chest moved notoriously from above to below, he was sighing with some relieve now, with the eyes closed, he could enjoy the caresses of Kun mixed with the hot beams of the Sun.

He inclined his head a bit more, and found the eyes of his classmate fixed in his own eyes, with the worry marked, which made him feel a bit bad. He smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Sergio grabbed with tenderness Leo's head and supported it against his shoulder, also putting his own head against his, without stopping caressing him.

Messi left the pen in the desk, to have the free hand and to be able to grab the lapel of Kun’s jacket. He breathed depth; his friend smelled like apple almost always, it was a fragrance that never tired Leo, way too addictive. Kun laughed; the breath of other one on his neck was tickling him badly. He felt that warmth was invading his chest while he kissed him in the crown. Leo got accommodated himself in a way that was comfortable to read the book while he remained supported in the shoulder of his friend. With a hand, he began to draw circles in Kun’s chest.

Acting impulsively, since it was he had habit of doing it, Kun only had to analyze that absolutely nobody was paying attention to them, that they were very far, and that they all were very slept. Sure of this, of course he was, he took Leo’s chin and raised his head, forcing him to look at his eyes, and with a smile, he pressed his lips on the other one.

Leo felt that all his bitterness was disappearing almost immediately, Kun's lips were soft and comforting, his breath was hot, he could feel his apple fragrance. He felt a shiver; Goosebumps. He felt an irrepressible desire to deepen the kiss, as if someone was pushing him, feeling lightweight at the same time. This desire couldn’t be realized, since that when a shy sneeze was listened, Leo seemed to remember that they were in a classroom, with too many people in front of them. So looking down and extremely ashamed, he returned to his old position, far away from his mate.

It was Kun's turn to sigh. The room was warm and nice, if only it were a classroom with no teacher or students; he could’ve kissed Lionel all he wanted. Well, this one was probably a slightly stupid thought, after all, they were in the school, and he couldn’t wish to be the only ones in the classroom. Thankfully nobody had seen them, but probably he should be a bit more careful.

Anyhow he refused to lose the whole contact with his mate, below the table he seized their hands and pressed them softly. He saw that Leo was smiling like he didn’t want that, while pretending to read the book in front of him. Kun knew well that he wasn’t paying the most minimal attention to the words, his smile was too pretty. He had the desire of making him smile even more.

Staring at the book too, Sergio cross his right leg on the top of his left leg, leaving it in a comfortable, perfect position to caress, always below the desk, Messi’s leg.

The first reaction of Leo’s was rolling his eyes, as if he were exasperated, but Kun saw that he was biting his lips, trying not to laugh, falling in the games of the other one, and blushing in a way that was making him look really beautiful. He wondered if he was doing it on propose.

Determined to solve this mystery, Sergio released the grip of their hands, and proceeded to tickle Leo’s knee, this one had to lower his gaze so the other wouldn’t notice his laugh and shivers. The tickles always affected him way too much, and Kun was aware of this, he was practically taking advantage, but Leo couldn’t deny that he liked it. He tried, with difficulty, not to do erratic movements, he only hit his friend with the elbow, and Kun didn’t get scared.

He began to raise his hand through Leo's thigh, tickling him while Leo was trying with all his being not to laugh heartily. 

'Stop, you asshole' Lionel whispered, the tickles were unbearable; he was going to end up shouting. Of course Kun didn’t stop, conversely, he began tickling him in the stomach with the other hand, Making Leo shudder one side to the other, now indeed throwing a strong guffaw.

The eyes of the teacher raised towards them, with anger marked in them

'Hey, you two, in the last row' The teacher raised his voice thunderously, without shouting, but making them tremble ' Keep your mouth shut or I’ll send you outside and I won’t let you in '

Leo managed to stutter something that sounded like apologize, looking down and trying to become invisible, with the heart going to thousand. Kun, by his side, began to laugh in low voice, he couldn’t stop, and the situation was too ridiculous. Leo was looking at him with an annoyance face, he didn’t want to get kicked out of the saloon, Kun made him angry again.

 

Without stop laughing, he rested his head in Leo’s shoulder, which tried to shake it off, but couldn’t do it. Finally he left it that way; at least it seemed that he would remain silent for a while. Kun cuddled Leo’s neck with his nose, giving him a small kiss occasionally, Leo tried to beat him with his shoulder, to banish him, but probably Lionel liked it way too much.

This time, Kun’s caresses in his leg weren’t tickling, actually, they were nice, and while his hand was rising by his thigh, he made Leo tremble with joy. Raising his hand a little, Kun began to invade his personal space. Leo closed his legs and looked at him with a warning face, like some kind of ‘’Do-not-dare-to-come-closer’’ look

 

Nevertheless, Kun ignored his face, and pretending to read the history book, he raised up his hand to the bundle that was forming in his crotch. Leo tried to move his friend’s hand, but he didn’t manage to do it, it didn’t look like the other one was ready to yield. Biting his low lip, he drowned a sigh, he probably didn’t have another option that to be delivered to what Sergio wanted to do.

With a hand, he strongly gripped the desk, whereas he supported his elbow on this one, supporting his head in his hand, trying not to do any noise. This became more complicated when he felt that Kun's hand was slowly finding space under his trousers, and delicately began to caress his member. 

Leo had to throw a low groan in the moment that felt a shiver crossing up and down his column.

Making sure that they were well hidden behind their classmates, Mascherano and Romero. Sergio lowered the zipper and liberated his phallus. To this, Leo could only bite his lips strongly till he felt the flavor of blood, while he closed his eyes and tried to hide behind a book.

 

Kun’s hand began to move up and down, carefully, by his member, while Leo tried not to move his legs, feeling some kind of electricity reaching his toes. He growled, his view was getting cloud as Kun increased the pace; the grasp in the desk was becoming increasingly strong too. His breathing was waving and he was throwing a few sighs of frustration.

For his luck, the bell that announced the break drowned the groan that he couldn’t avoid to throw when he reached the orgasm, and it also drowned the guffaw that Sergio threw when he saw him in that condition, looking so devoted. With some disgust, Kun cleaned his hand in Mascherano’s jacket, later he would apologize in an appropriate way, at that moment it seemed way too funny.

When the whole class leaved the classroom, Leo was already well accommodated, and even though he remained blushed, at least he was managing to accommodate his view. Kun took him from the chin and kissed him properly, in a deep way that made his head fly

‘You know you are a dickhead, right? Why the hell do you even think on doing these things in the middle of a class? ‘Leo laughed in a agitated way.

' Bah, you are pleased, so don’t complain, honey'

Messi, turned around with a snort and left the classroom, pretending to be angry, Kun followed him, laughing. Apparently Leo’s melancholy had already passed, Sergio thought that this one was a good method; He’ll probably use it again.


End file.
